


[Podfic] A Sense of Desire

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demonic Powers, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild D/s, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Service Top Anthony J. Crowley, Sex, Temptation, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, basically body parts are a bit variable and why not, confessions are made, emotions are had, no good terrible ideas, possibly quite good ideas in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "A Sense of Desire" by julietAuthor's original summary:"They were an angel and a demon. Occasionally, they engaged in minor indulgences of the flesh. Occasionally, they engaged in them together. That was all. Crowley told himself that, very firmly, and tried to forget that he might have seen something more of Aziraphale’s deepest desires, if he’d risked looking. That there was a moment where they might have known each other more deeply. They’d been kicking around Earth together for nearly six millennia, after all. They knew each other well enough, didn’t they?"Crowley is a demon, and that means he has certain...powers. Powers about which Aziraphale is curious. This may or may not be a good idea.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] A Sense of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sense Of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722355) by [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:10:45
  * **File Size:** 57 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nA7vptj6MZ3HeY6Qz9QkUm3yAoeixF4N)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1X6D1rozIv-Muifl2UgeE3rF92Y348RG8)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Sense of Desire_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722355)
  * **Author:** [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** "Desire" by Yanni




End file.
